Konstancja Grabowska
| issue = John, Count of Warsaw | house = Poniatowski | father = Stanislaus August Poniatowski | mother = Elżbieta Szydłowska | birth_date = | birth_place = Wrocław, Polish–Lithuanian Commonwealth | death_date = | death_place = Krakow, Poland | place of burial = Basilica of St Denis, France | religion = Roman Catholic | date of burial = 21 October 1840 | full name = Konstancja Czarnkowska-Anne Grabowska | signature = Konstancja GrabowskaSignature.png }} Konstancja Grabowska (born Konstancja Czarnkowska-Anne Grabowska; ; 2 July 1761 – 26 June 1840) was an princess of Austria, was the youngest child of King Stanislaus II Poniatowski and Elżbieta Szydłowska, from 1795 King James Casimir I of Poland's wife. He was jure uxoris Queen of the Polish (1805-1814), when James Casimir and Jonstancja become co-monarchs. On January 1772, upon her marriage (at age of 15 years and 24 days) to future King James Casimir I of Poland. Her father, Stanislaus II who was King at the time was in led to the First Partition of Poland (1772) with the Polish lost. While her husband, James Casimir joined her father as an Major General of the Polish Army. In the 1780s, her father was involving into an "Great Sejm" which failed. The Zamoyski Code was rejected by the Sejm of 1780, and opposition attacks on the king dominated the Sejms of 1782 and 1786. Both Konstancja and James had only an son named John Casimir born in 1782. During the last years of the Commonwealth, James Casimir and her father, Stanislaus involving during the short Polish–Russian War of 1792, her brother Prince Józef Poniatowski and her husband, James' victory at the Battle of Zieleńce. King Poniatowski's hopes that the capitulation will allow an acceptable diplomatic solution to be worked out were soon dashed, and soon abdicated the crown on January 1795 after Kościuszko Uprising the pervious year. The Sejm was considered an other election, ending the Commonwealth and established Poland into a kingdom. Her father went into exile into Russian Empire, where he spend the last years. Her brother, Józef Poniatowski supported James Casimir to be King, so the 1795 election between Konstancja's husband James Casimir and British King George III of the United Kingdom. James Casimir was elected King on 18 April 1795. James's went to war with Lithuania who was a Republic. After Polish victory after the war, King James Casimir was held the title of President of the Republic of Lithuania after Ludwik Kamieniecki's resignation on 18 February 1797. Of course both Poland and Lithuania wasn't in union during the Polish-Lithuanian Commonwealth. When her husband's popularity faded when he sided with Napoleon I of France during the series of wars of Europe which known as the Napoleonic Wars. Both Konstancja and James agreed to be co-monarchs of Poland, Konstancja was elected as Queen on 27 January 1805 was crowned on 6 May of the following year. With Queen remained as queen consort under her husband, James Casimir. Both James and Konstancja heard the news when their only child John, Count of Warsaw was killed at the Battle of Caldiero in 1805. After James Casimir's death in December 1813, she had an opportunity to claim the throne for herself (she was co-ruler and not merely a consort), but did not even attempt it. Instead, she promoted her cousin, Stanislaus III Albert who was Prince of Saxe-Coburg, establishing House of Lorraine (Habsburg-Lorraine) on the Polish–Lithuanian throne for the next eighty years (1814–1894). Early life Reign of Augustus III Reign of her father Marriage Interregnums and ending the Commonwealth Queen Consort Queen with James Casimir I Dowager Queen Death Ancestry References In-line Bibliography: